youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Etoposide
| equipment type = Supplementary Life Support Unit Armor | equipment range = Short | users =Spectre }} is actually a creation of Alexendra Winters and Dr. Albert Hopkins who created Etoposide to not only allow Spectre continue his career as a vigilante even after he has been diagnosed with terminal cancer but to also heal injuries, treat illness and cure his cancer to a limited degree. History Etoposide was created by combining alien DNA with several unknown substances. While they were never able to fully make the suit function to its desired abilities, they did in fact manage to create a symbiotic, biological armor, partially based off an alien's biology. What did they manage to do was to make the suit empathetic and yet sentient by some undisclosed means. The suit was essentially created to contain his cancer and completely stop it from progressing further, surprisingly, it managed to sent the cancer into regression and also allowed him to heal slightly faster. While suit has been essentially configured to bond with him and some sort of weird psionic with Spectre, it may not always obey him due to its sentient nature and hence was never "perfect" in true sense. Despite this, Spectre refused to wait for it to be perfect and bonded with it immediately to save his friends. Capabilities While it has never been revealed what is the actual composition of Etopside, in its initial and inactive form, it is generally in liquid form and resembles black goo. Due to having a mind of its own, it knows how to adapt better for its host to survive. It immediately hardens instantly on connection with Spectre's body and thus creating a suit of armor around him. The Etoposide is so deeply psionically bonded with Spectre that it can shut out other organic beings, computers and specially telepaths from venturing his mind. His suit completely blocks out telepathic signals. The first and foremost ability it grants its wielder is, the containment of pheromones and body order-thus making the user very stealthy and hard to track. The start up process for the suit is psionic and since the suit is sentient, it also offers Spectre its own advice from time to time. The suit has red lenses which gives it a rather very imposing appearance. The suit was designated to restore and rebuild damaged body tissues, granting Spectre tremendous regenerative abilities and augmenting his physical abilities; eventually sending his cancer into regression and causing some of his tumors to shrink drastically. After sensing the impurity, Etoposide can forcefully "cure" the substance from the person's body. This feature was used by Spectre to cure his father from his alcoholism, although Howard died anyways due to a fight between him and Ympe. Since the suit is not made of metals or work via electricity, the built in EMP does not destroy or shut down its components. The space between the joints of the suit is increased, so to reduce the sound caused by movement. It also features an interior skin that monitors vital signs and produces medical repair capabilities, such as hardening around the area of a broken arm to hold the bone in place and administering painkillers. Besides immunity to fire and heat, Etoposide also shows strong resistance against electricity and ultrasonic attacks. Even if the first three armored layers of the suit is somehow destroyed, the fourth layer is fortified with thick integrated layers of graphene reinforced by several carbon nanotubes, which makes the armored suit much more durable than his Spectre Suit. It does have an internal layer which has rubber like padding to protect him from shocks and impacts but despite this, it is not impossible to harm him while merged with Etoposide. The entire suit has 8 light weight layers, with the three outer layers being the toughest to pierce or harm. The first three layers protect him from bullets, energy blasts, heat, cold, knives, grenades and even impacts. The fourth layer is bullet and knife proof while fifth layer functions like a hazmat suit and protects him from high temperature, pressure and radiation. The function of the rest of the layers remain unknown except it has been hinted that one of them contains a device that enhances neuro-muscular transmission and another layer has self-repair/limited mechanical repair capability. Also contains energy shielding that can protect him from harm in case the suit figures out that its normal durability cannot protect him from projectiles or energy blasts. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. The energy shield seems to be extremely effective as it once protected him from being struck down by lightning. Although it is strong enough to take lightning head on and being riddled by bullets and still remain intact, the shield is far from being indestructible. Even without the neuromuscular transmitter, Spectre when bonded with etoposide can lift at least 3.5 tons despite the suit being sleek and not bulky. His boots contain a pair of rocket powered jets that can be attached with his boots which ultimately enable him to have a sustained flight and levitation. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air. Thanks to them psionically bonded with him as well, he can remove them any time and make them forcibly attach themselves with other people. The greatest ability of Etoposide is its camouflage ability which allows it to mimic the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking one's voice. There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin. The suit can also use the same substance comprising the symbiotic organic sentient suit in the form of constituent black matter or goo, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. It could allow Spector glide via mesh webbing on its arms. The pseudo web form is a biodegradable filament generator. This allows for controlled gliding. Spectre can manipulate the suit's matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. The glove designs that incorporate fingertip blades also have joint armor-reinforcement in the glove, from the wrists and knuckles to the fingers. The glove is coated with a layer of diamond nitrile which provides superior grip. His gauntlets contains a sharp yet small retractable blade (Each) which have been laced with , so as to harm those of Kryptonian origin. The lenses allow for long eye-relief and panoramic real-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay. The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against various forms of toxins, gases and various diseases. However, outside of this, the suit contain no other function. Spectre does carry his signature katana and his twin guns when merged with the suit, just to be sure and not be too dependent on the suit. The downside of this suit is, because of its sentient nature, it often gets into fight with Spectre and shuts down itself and it cannot allow him to swim, that is, if he jumps into water while donning this suit, he will drown. Trivia * As you might already have guessed, the suit was indeed inspired from the concept of Venom. * Etoposide is actually a cyto-toxin anticancer drug which belongs to the topoisomerase inhibitor drug class.